


Next Time

by cataniana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not too much, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataniana/pseuds/cataniana
Summary: Based on Demi Lovato's song ConcentrateThis isn't exactly how I wanted it to turn out but I like it enough to post it





	Next Time

“Bottles of Merlot  
I can't stand up now  
Boy, you got me feeling so weak”

I can’t believe he did it. Theo Raeken actually got me to agree to going on a date with him. After all the terrible stuff he’s done to Scott and the rest of the pack, I never thought I’d see the day. Sure, he made up for (most of) it, and even I’d say that he’s a different person now, but I’m still in shock he actually convinced me. I guess there still is some of the old Theo in there after all. The thing that’s even more surprising than this whole date thing as a whole, I’m actually enjoying myself. Theo and I may or may not be on our second bottle of wine, but I was genuinely having fun before any alcohol was involved. When we decide to leave the restaurant, Theo basically has to guide me back to the car. Okay so maybe it was the third bottle? Thankfully we didn’t have to get a cab since the wine had zero affect on Theo due to the whole chimera thing. I’m not gonna lie, I was actually really glad he was there, and he was a complete gentleman the entire time. Sober me may have been pleasantly pleased, but tipsy me was kinda hoping for a little more.

 

“Your ocean is drowning me  
Arms wrapped around me  
Now I'm getting in too deep”

We got to my apartment complex in quick 10 minutes, but instead of him just dropping me off at the front door like I expected, he took the time to park and walk me up to my apartment. Something about him wanting to make sure I got there safely and in one piece. He did just that. We walked up to the third floor (because apparently this place doesn’t feel like it needs elevators, but whatever) and I’m sure we were a sight to see. I was holding on to his bicep for support, his very big, muscular bicep that could kill a man but then also sweep me off my feet like I was a feather. Which is very off topic, but can you blame a girl? Aside from allowing me to hold on to him like I was walking around on the sinking Titanic, he even held my heels in his other hand so I wouldn’t break something.  


We walked inside my small studio apartment and he shut the door behind him while I tried to walk on my own. Which, for the record, was not a success. I’m clumsy stone cold sober, so it was no surprise when I tripped over my own two feet. Although instead of falling on my ass, like I expected, Theo caught me seconds before I would have hit the ground. I would be lying if I told you that heroic little stunt didn’t turn me on a bit, but like I said, I was a little (very) tipsy so that was kind of already in play. But when I looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes, that looked like flakes of amber had been scattered throughout, and that signature smirk which could make your knees weak on any given day, I was a goner.

 

“Not falling 'cause I want to  
Baby you keep pushing me  
Don't love you cause I need to  
But it's everything you doin' to me”

I definitely did not think I’d be spending my Saturday night pining over someone, let alone this someone. And yes I was pining, because almost as soon as my lips were on his, he had pushed me away from him. But I had too much wine a dinner and I was not about to give up that easily. When I think about it now, it’s kinda sweet that he didn’t want to take advantage of me when I was drunk. Then, however, I was not to pleased. I just wanted a little taste of the merlot that I knew would still be on his lips and I wanted to feel and experience all of his defined muscles that were hidden all to well under his button up and jacket. Instead of taking me on my bed, he took me to it and helped me get there safely. But before he left me alone for the night he whispered something in my ear, something he didn’t know I was still awake enough to hear. “Next time.” Two simple words that implied so much, and after those two words he kissed my forehead softly before cutting of the lights and leaving me to rest.

 

“Make music when you're moanin'  
From night until the morning  
Just tell me when you're ready  
And Imma paint your body with my lips”

Next time. Next time could not have come soon enough. It was actually at Scott’s house, the entire pack, and a few others, came over to celebrate. Celebrate what, however, I’m not really sure. And if I’m being real honest I didn’t care. I knew Theo was going to be there that night, so obviously I prepared myself for the occasion. The high waisted shorts and bandeau left very little to the imagination, and now I just had to wait until the right moment. I thought about saying something when we were in the kitchen together getting drinks for the others, but instead of words I used actions. He was leant up against the island in the middle of the kitchen, with plenty of room for someone to walk between him and the counter, but where’s the fun in that? So instead of walking by with no problem, I casually decide to stop in front of him with my back facing him and open the drawer in front me pretending to look for something. I made sure to back into him, all but grinding on him as I look for nothing in particular. I could tell it didn’t go unnoticed by the low growl he made.

But the best was yet to come. As we made our way back to the living room, everyone was already spread throughout the room, taking claim to a spot before the night’s festivities began. The only places left was an old chair in the corner of the room and the floor space in front of it. Since I was the one to pass out drinks, he took the chair without really thinking it through. Now it was my turn to smirk. After I gave Lydia the last cup of whatever cocktail she had mixed together I made my way over to the other side of the room. Where the chair was. Where Theo was. I, however, didn’t feel like sitting on the floor, sitting on the armchair would be much more fun. I slowly made my way over, resting a hand on the arm of the chair closest to me. I paused for a moment, making him think that I was about to sit on the floor in front of him. Instead, I stepped over his legs making sure to face him halfway between the process, as I continued the movement my left hand, that was resting on the arm chair, “accidently” slipped. My hand brushed across his lap and when I started to trip I grabbed his left thigh slightly falling forward. This put me in the perfect position for what I wanted to do next. My left hand travelled up his thigh as I was regaining my balance; I leaned forward closer to his ear, my lips lightly brushing them as I whispered quietly enough for only him to hear, “It’s next time.” He knew exactly what I meant, his facing going slightly red with embarrassment that I had heard what he said, but then almost immediately darkened with lust and desire. 

 

“Drag of a cigarette  
Sheets are all soakin' wet  
Coldplay on the radio”

We couldn’t leave Scott’s soon enough, both of us making excuses to leave early and not even caring that everyone knew exactly what was about to happen. The following morning was the exact opposite. Neither of us making any effort to leave the bed, neither of us wanting to, lucky for us it was Sunday morning. The sheets were sprawled out all across the bed, half of them almost completely off the mattress. They were the farthest thing from clean, evidence of last night’s event soaked into every stitch. And as odd as it sounds, I wouldn’t have it anyother way. We stayed in bed, legs intertwined with each other, for as long as we could, the music that was still playing in the background adding to the mood. Unfortunately, Sunday morning didn’t last long enough, at least not for me.

 

“You keep running through my head  
Wanna do it again  
We can take it nice and slow”

I couldn’t stop reliving that night over and over again, and I didn’t want to. Quite the opposite actually, all I wanted was for it to happen again, and again, and again. Remember the way he kissed me, soft yet so full of passion and lust. Wandering hands exploring every inch of each other’s bodies. The way he made me feel should be a crime, nothing had ever felt like that and I knew that nothing else would ever compare to it. Pleasure, unending pleasure. Unlike most of the guys I’ve been with, he took his time on me, making sure all of my needs and wants were taken care of before he took me like I wanted him to a few days before. I couldn’t stop thinking about that night and him, and since I hadn’t heard anything from him, I took the initiative and called him.

 

“Baby I'll do  
Anything you want  
Lock me down like I'm your slave”

All I wanted to do was return the favour, next time it would be all about him. And since he didn’t answer when I called him, I left Theo a very detailed voicemail. I guess the voicemail worked because a couple of hours later he was banging on my apartment door wanting inside. I barely got the door opened when he grabbed me by the waist, turning me around forcefully so my back was up against my, now closed, door. The kiss was pure desire this time around, he definitely wasn’t holding anything back. Theo started to move farther down my neck and stopped at my collarbone when he heard the slight moan that escaped my mouth. When I told him I’d do anything he wanted, I meant it, and he took advantage of my offer. He had me tied up in my apartment, both figuratively and literally, all weekend. I was at his every beckon and call, and I still wanted more. Knowing I was the cause of all his pleasure that I was seeing, and even feeling, almost did more for me than it did for him. 

 

“Cause ooh  
When you're done with me  
I can't even concentrate”

That weekend didn’t help my thoughts and desires, it only made them worse. The sounds of our bodies together and the various sounds of lust and pleasure that we made was the most enticing thing I’ve ever heard. That low growl in the back of his throat made me lose focus, and then that plus that devilish smirk he always wears, will do me in everytime. Each time he leaves I only have two things on my mind: everything he just made me feel and how it will be even better the next time it happens.


End file.
